Si me amas ¿Por qué me lo haces saber?
by MariSeverus
Summary: Si estaba tan feliz, ¿Por qué me lo haces saber? ¿Por qué me lo dices a último momento? Todo ya está perdido.


**Nada es mío. Solo la idea.**

* * *

Ella estaba muy feliz, junto a su esposo.

Ambos sostenían a un pequeño bebé, con el cabello tan negro como la noche y dos enormes e intensos ojos color esmeralda.

Él estaba sonriendo, feliz, mientras su madre le hacía cosquillas. Su padre sonreía, sostenía su pequeño cuerpo y lo miraba, con ternura.

Era su bebé y a sus espaldas, miraba un amor perdido. Un amor del pasado, que estaba ya perdido. Los ojos casi siempre la miraban, pero se desviaban al verla sonreír. Al saber, que ella ya no era feliz con él y se había ido a buscar otro amor.

Suspiró, ansioso por tocarla. Por que él y ella se separan por un momento. Quería decirle tantas cosas, que seguramente el abecedario no le sería suficiente.

Pero otra vez, no tenía motivos para interrumpir su paz. Para someter a su yugo, su libertad. Para oprimir su corazón, hasta volverlo una pequeña cajita.

Eso fue lo que hizo la primera vez y luego. Solo se rompió. Su corazón se rompió y otro, se encargó de reencontrarlo. De rearmarlo.

Y eso fue todo lo que vio, antes de desear haberse muerto en su lugar.

Por eso desistió de hablarle. Muchas veces alzó su mano, muchas veces quiso tocarla, pero muchas veces solo cerró sus labios.

Por que las palabras herían. Más las acciones, pero pocas veces las palabras se olvidaban. Pocas veces, los mensajes se perdonaban.

Tal cuál, ella no lo perdonó nunca.

Pero tenía su arma secreta. Por si el valor perdía su cordura, lo escribió en papel. La letra no era clara. No supo como escribir, sin desear haberse muerto, en la mitad del texto. Temblorosa su mano, quería que lo partiera un rayo.

Y entonces, la dejó allí. En la cuna. No necesitó explicar cómo entró ni tampoco, cómo salirse de su vida. Ya conocía la puerta. Y de aquella casa, también.

Lily estaba dormida, cuando un curioso chasquido, la despertó. Sonaba como un papel arrugado. Miró a su alrededor, pero su esposo también estaba dormido. ¿Qué hacía tal ruido? Miró en la cuna de su bebé.

¿Una carta?

- No, Harry... Suéltala- dijo, mirándolo con dulzura- seguro es de papá y no le gustará que te la comas.

La tomó entre sus manos y la miró. Por lo que observaba, no era de su esposo. De hecho, conocía esa letra, donde la viera.

Minúscula, aretada. Temblorosa.

Y entonces, muchos sueños y pesadillas, regresaron. Muchas de aquellas cosas que enterró, florecieron.

_"Lily:_

_Pasé largo tiempo, meses, escribiendo esto. Lo que yo no dije con mis labios, te lo dirá un trozo de papel. Qué ironía que hasta el día de hoy, me estoy escondiendo._

_Supuse que ya era tarde, pero no tenía un reloj que me lo dijera. Lamento no haber estado en tu boda, aunque comprenderás que no tuve el valor de mirarme en el espejo y decir que la novia se iba, gracias a mí._

_El traje nunca me quedó. Me quedó pequeño. Pero ante lo que estoy diciendo, ante este papel, quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu amigo._

_Aunque la distancia lo haya negado, yo sigo creyendo que la amistad no se ha muerto. Quizá yo sea un tonto, por aferrarme a lo único que me mantiene vivo._

_Una parte de mí, ya te la has llevado tú. Al menos déjame pensar, que aún queda amistad._

_Sin más de que hablar, te deseo felicidad._

_Siempre, seré de tu propiedad._

_Severus Snape."_

¿Por qué si me amas, me lo haces saber? ¿Por qué si me amas, me has dejado ir? ¿Por qué si me amas me has dejado llorar, en aquel rincón?

¿Por qué si me necesitabas, me has dicho lo contrario?

Las lágrimas, caían sobre el pequeño rostro viváz, del bebé. El bebé que sonreía y pedía la atención de su madre.

El bebé que le daría el último abrazo, que se sintiera suyo. Por que el cariño fiel de un bebé, aún residía en su alma.

- Ven, Harry. Vamos a dormir otra vez.

Vamos a dormir y a soñar con otro cuento. Vamos a despertar y a las penas alejar. Podría responder, pero eso solo sería reavivar un fuego.

_Que por la salud de los afectados, se tenía que extinguir._


End file.
